danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Alice Thorsen
}} Alice Thorsen is a participant of the First Real Life Killing Game featured in Danganronpa Murder Fabrication. Her title is Ultimate Trekker. Appearance Alice is a 19 years old woman with light brown hair put up in a bun, her long fringe left messy, gold-colored eyes, freckles and a very pale complexion. Fairly thin, she wears a hiker outfit, with a blue and grey t-shirt, caramel wide trousers and grey hiking shoes. Personality Alice may seem cynical at first, as she appreciates this kind of humour and often uses it. However, she's actually a fairly optimistic and positive person, and she will not shy away from taking control if she feels people are losing themselves. She needs a lot to become stressed-out, as she is really patient and makes a point of staying calm in any situation to make sure she doesn't make things worse. Talent ... History Introduction Alice seems to be of Swedish origin. While she can be assumed to be a practicing trekker, she hasn't let out any information regarding her everyday life. The First Real Life Killing Game She doesn't have the strongest of reactions to the killing game, showing her opposition to it at times without necessarily leading any conversations. However, she is later found leading the group and trying to bring anyone together to make sure they can all talk about what they found in the academy. ... Relationships Neo Devin Alice calls Neo out on being ridiculous and overreacting to what happened with Lois, but she wants to make sure he feels better about it and manages to stay positive. She encourages him to express his impulses of protectiveness towards everyone rather than just one person and she assures him that she will be looking after him. Andi Evan ... Chloe Lloyd ... Mina Keys Alice has a hard time believing that Mina is 17 years old, and she can't take her seriously. She wants to make sure she doesn't feel insulted, but at the same time, she really sees her as a child. She tries to let Mina in on the joke, hoping she'll be self-aware, but it seems she'd rather not hear a single thing concerning her appearance. Jan Lyons Jan and Alice quickly start to spend time together, and seem to get along very easily. The two of them end up constantly hanging out with Akiro, and the trio constantly acts supportive of each other. While Jan simply seems to appreciate Alice's company, she has expressed thinking he's really cool. Akiro Lynn Akiro and Alice are rarely seen one without the other, as the two of them spend most of their time hanging out together with Jan. She's extremely supportive of him and always tries her best to make him feel better - when he steps in to protect Akiro from Monokuma, she looks very proud of him and states that she "loves him so much". Gallery Quotes * “You mean the probably-kidnapping and all? Oh, that all sounds very nice.” * “If you’re busy protecting someone else, then you’ll need someone to protect you!” * “Same speech over and over again, you’re our enemy, we get it.” (to Monokuma) Trivia * Alice was initially mistaken for the protagonist by some, as the author would advertise the creation of her characters with her illustration. Navigation Category:Danganronpa Murder Fabrication Characters Category:Talent: Trekker Category:Hobby-based Talents Category:Nature-based Talents